A Countdown To Despair
by Carbuncle
Summary: Cloud, Tifa and Barrett head off to Mideel to visit Aeris, who is suffering from Mako poisoning.


FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
A SPECIAL SERIES FOR FEBRUARY! A SPECIAL SERIES FOR FEBRUARY!   
  
'A Countdown To Despair'  
  
"Geez, how much further?!", groaned Barrett.  
  
"Not long now, Barrett. We're almost there.", Tifa smiled.  
  
"We'd better be! I can't take much more o' this walkin'!"  
  
"Quit your moaning, Barrett! It's good to get out once in a while!", snapped Cloud.  
  
"Up yo' ass!", grumbled Barrett.  
  
Cloud, Tifa and Barrett were on their way to Mideel. They had to travel through the thick forest area first and now Barrett had started to complain.  
  
"Why we goin' to Mideel anyways?!"  
  
"Ugh! For the last time, Barrett!", yelled Cloud. "Aeris is over at the town clinic recovering from Mako poisoning, remember?! And so we have to go visit here once in a while."  
  
"But... why couldn't she just go to Midgar General Hospital?"  
  
"D'uh! It's easier this way!", sighed Cloud.  
  
"Yeah, plus this place is *so* hot!", Tifa added.  
  
They continued to walk along the path.  
  
"Yeah, but... didn't this place get destroyed by the Lifestream?", Barrett asked again.  
  
"Yes! So they re-built the town five miles down the forest!", explained Cloud. "Now quit asking all these damn questions!"  
  
Eventually the party reached 'New' Mideel. They entered the town clinic and were greeted by the doctor and his nurse.  
  
"Ah, good afternoon.", the doctor chirped. "I trust you are all feeling well?"  
  
"You trust correctly!", Barrett mocked.  
  
"So, like, why the heck you here then?", giggled the nurse.  
  
"We are here to see our good friend Aeris.", Tifa told them.  
  
"Aeris? Ah, yes! Her! Um, there's a slight problem with that..."  
  
"Slight problem?", wondered Cloud. "Nothing serious I hope."  
  
"No, not at all. It's just that she's been very off edge these last few days, and I think you should tread carefully when talking to her. Go on through..."  
  
Cloud, Tifa and Barrett wandered into Aeris's room. The ancient was rocking back and fourth in a wheelchair.  
  
"Hi Aeris. How ya doin'?", Barrett questioned.  
  
"BLERGH! AERIS!", she gurgled.  
  
"Huh? Um, the doctor been taking care of you?", wondered Cloud.  
  
"HMMM... AERIS! BLERGH! AERIS!", she jolted.  
  
"Excuse me, doctor. But should she really be making those strange weird noises?", asked Tifa.  
  
"Oh, that is perfectly natural. Y'see, Mako energy is a funny thing!"  
  
"Say hello to your friends Aeris!", the nurse smirked.  
  
"BLERGH! BLERGH! AERIS!", added Aeris.  
  
"What was that Aeris?", Cloud coughed.  
  
"She said, "I want to go outside for a while!".", the doctor told them.  
  
"Are you sure she said all that?", mumbled Tifa.  
  
"BLERGH! AERIS! BLERGH!"  
  
"Hey, why don't you all take her for a walk, uh, ride, uh, y'know what I mean.", said the doctor.  
  
"Good idea, doc!", Barrett bloated. "I bet you'd like a trip out in the fresh air, huh Aeris?"  
  
"AERIS! AERIS AERIS! AERIS!"  
  
Cloud took hold of Aeris's wheelchair and pushed her outside, while Tifa and Barrett followed.  
  
"Alright, where too first?"  
  
Suddenly a large bug flew onto Cloud's neck. He squirmed and tried to brush it off, but it bit him and he let go of Aeris's wheelchair in shock. The ancient shot off down the rather steep hill.  
  
"Shit!", yelled Barrett. "Aeris!"  
  
"After her!", shouted Cloud while he rubbed his sore neck.  
  
The party gave chase down the hill, but they were too slow to catch her. Aeris headed straight towards the forest.  
  
"Cloud! If we don't stop that chair, then Aeris'll be a permanent fixture on those trees!", Tifa gasped.  
  
Aeris continued to fly by at an incredible speed. Cloud and the others were too late. They closed their eyes in fear of what would happen next. Amazingly, the chair stopped just infront of a huge tree trunk.  
  
"AERIS! AERIS! BLERGH!"  
  
The friends opened their eyes, and sighed. They ran down the hill to collect Aeris.  
  
"Aeris! Thank God! Now let's get you back to the..."  
  
Just then, a Headhunter creature emerged from the forest. It leapt upon Aeris and tore off her head. The party stared in awe.  
  
"Oh my God! They killed Aeris!", screamed Tifa.  
  
"You beasts!", yelled Cloud.  
  
"Man, all that runnin' for nothin'!", Barrett complained. "Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the can!"  
  
THE END__________ 


End file.
